One Piece: Child's Play!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Title pending! Fem!Luffy fanfic! Rated T for safety. Genre may change, more inside!
1. Prologue:Something personal this way c!

A/N. Ok! So this is one of my more recent Fem!Luffy One Piece fanfic ideas. And you guessed it, she had a different Devil Fruit then canon.

So the DF was inspired by two things, Luffy's childish personality in canon, and my love and obsession with yo-yo's. Introducing the Paramecian Devil Fruit; The Toy Toy Fruit or Omocha Omocha no Mi! Now before you guys start wondering if I've lost my mind, which is impossible because I don't think I ever had it to begin with, especially after what I'm about to tell you guys popped into my head.

The power of the Toy Toy Fruit gifts the eater with the ability to turn a harmless childrens' toy, excluding those creepy baby dolls and such, into a deadly weapon. And example: a yo-yo becomes a deadly long-distance to mid-range weapon that can seriously hurt you. And a stuffed animal comes alive temperarily.

The reason I exclude things that look like people, is because I find it creepy as all get out to be able to use those things to kill. So stuffed animals and other toys that do NOT look like people.

So yeah, sorry about what could be a good sign that I've lost my mind, or never had it to begin with. And spazing out on you guys. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, and are not scarred for life after reading this.

Summary: 14 year old Monkey D. Luffy, a.k.a. Miss Merry Christmas and partner to Mr. 2 Bon Clay, has spent a good majority of her life in the throngs of Baroque Works. But after a particular mission in the Kingdom of Alabasta draws the attention of Whitebeard and his pirate crew, plus Jimbei, thanks to the pleas of a desert princess in need of help, she grabs the attention of a certain Phoenix we all know and love. Can Luffy resist the temptation of a better life with people who actually care about her, or will she stay forever trapped in Crocodile's clutches? **Warning: Fem!Luffy Fanfic, Marco's relationship with Luffy will be purely familial. Either big brother or little sister, no Marco boyfriend and Luffy girlfriend thing sorry.**

Note: I gave her the codename Miss Merry Christmas because I thought it fit better with someone who's Devil Fruit powers controlled toys, rather then an old lady into a mole. Miss Groundhog Day fits that woman far better then Miss Merry Christmas. Besides I associate family and toys and food with Christmas. Anyways, onto the disclaimer and story. I talk too much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Something Personal this way comes!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Desert-<strong>

Miss Merry Christmas and her partner-in-crime, Mr. 2 Bon Clay, were walking at a rather daunting pace in an unbearably hot desert. She watched in amusement as Mr. 2 continued to force his men to practice walking on their tip toes. Ballet practice, which was the man's obsession. It amused her to watch him do it, but she did feel rather bad for the subordinates. They were the ones who had to do the dancing practive, whether they wanted to or not.

Luckily, he was merciful, and gave them a break, especially after he made them practice while walking through a desert. Miss Merry Christmas considered herself priveledged, and more then slightly spoiled, admittedly. Mr. 2 had especially requested that she get a Desert Turtle to ride on so that she wouldn't have to walk through the sandy deserts. It was rather nice of him really, though she wondered if Mr. 0, their boss, had agreed to it just because, or if Mr. 2 had annoyed the poor man into near oblivion until he finally agreed. Either way, she didn't have to walk through the desert and it made things slightly more enjoyable.

She still felt bad for Mr. 2's subordinates though, they had to walk in the unbearable heat of a desert as unnaturally hot as the ones in Alabasta. It was still slightly amusing though. Of course, at the rate they were going, they would be late to the meeting place. That would not be good, and would most likely make Mr. 0 angry at them.

"Mr. 2. If we don't hurry we'll be late." She stated simply as she looked at the man. Mr. 2 nodded as he ordered his men to speed up their steps. She herself warned them to be careful and not trip.

* * *

><p><strong>The Spider Cafe-<strong>

Miss Double Fingers, Mr. 1, Mr. 4, and Miss Groudhog Day were all waiting more or less patiently for Mr. 2 and his poor 14 year old partner, Miss Merry Christmas, to show up. Really you had to feel bad for the girl, she had the most ridiculous man for a partner in Baroque Works, and true he was nice, friendly, and strong enough that you didn't need to worry about him dragging you down, the man was just intolerable sometimes. Mr. 1 could vouche for that on repeated occasions.

Really the man would openly pity the girl, that is if there wasn't the risk of her trying to kill you for it. She really didn't like it when you pitied her, nobody did. But sometimes you just couldn't help it, these were one of those times.

"Any sign of them yet?" Miss Double Fingers asked. Mr. 4 waited an hour before replying, staring vacantly at the window as his brain slowly, very slowly actually, processed the information he was seeing. Finally Miss Groundhog Day got fed up and shoved the man out of the way taking a look out of the window herself.

"1, 2, 3, 4! I don't see them at the door! 5, 6, 7, 8, Mr. 2 is really late!" Miss Groundhog Day cheered, army general style. Miss Double Fingers sighed as she shook her head. Miss Merry Christmas had the patience of a saint, she would probably put even Buddha to shame with that patience of hers, having not snapped at the man once since she officially joined, or anybody really.

Suddenly Miss Groundhog Day began waving her arms about before stating, "7, 8, 9, 10, Oh wait I can see them!" Miss Double Fingers nodded as the door to the Spider Cafe opened, revealing the Mr. 2 pair.

"Welcome you two. Just in time might I add. So how was your walk here?" Miss Merry Christmas noded as she watched Mr. 2 pick a fight with Mr. 1 in obvious amusement.

"Just fine, though we should probably stop them before they ruin this nice establishment, ne?" Miss Merry Christmas suggested. Miss Double Fingers nodded as she sauntered over to the two combating men, and pulled them apart.

"That's enough you two. Let's not bring this building down on our heads. Okay?" The two men glared at each other some more before finally turnign away from each other. Mr. 2 dismissed his men, allowing them to leave, and going on a tangent about how practice makes perfect.

"Anyways, so what is it that Mr. 0 needs us to do now? I'm guessing that it's time for the final steps of the operation." Miss Double Fingers nodded her answer,

"Yes, Miss All-Sunday explained it to me before you all showed up."

"So what is it...Uhh...Un...Um...Wait what?" Mr. 4 tried and failed to ask. Miss Merry Christmas giggled slightly as she watched Miss Groundhog Day slap Mr. 4 upside the head.

"I think what he meant, was whatis it we're supposed to do?" Miss Merry Christmas asked in the poor man's stead. Miss Double Fingers switched into her Baroque Works uniform suddenly before answering,

"We're headed to Alubarna in 3 minutes. I hope you have everything you need, because we're going to finally bring Alabasta and it's king to their knees! Our job is to apprehend the princess and keep her from meeting with the rebel leader. Understand?" they all nodded. "Good, now it looks like our ride is here." Miss Double Fingers pointed outside the open door. A large F-Wani was parked outside the cafe, waiting for the six members to hop in, and take them to the country's capital city.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near Alubarna-<strong>

On the main river of Alabasta, was a giant ship with the figure head of a white whale. On board were a large number of well-known pirates, both male and female. Near the back of the deck sat the famous Whitebeard, next to him, sat the unfortunate and unlucky princess of Alabasta, Nerferti Vivi. She had been lucky to gain their aid, but the country was falling apart quickly, and the poor woman was in a rush trying to get to the capital in time to stop a full-blown war. Several members assured her that they wouldn't let total war break out if they could help it, saying that they wouldn't let their newest sister's precious home be destroyed by a selfish Shichibukai.

Besides, one particular member of the crew, the Second Division Commander, had a personal vendetta against the man. Appearently some time ago when he was younger, the man had kidnapped his little sister. He hadn't seen her since, and for all he knew, she was dead now. And even if she wasn't, there was a high chance she didn't even remember him, probably having had someone pass him off as an imaginary friend or something of the sort. But yeah, this was more then just helping because they felt like it. This had become very personal now. And Crocodile was going to pay. Dearly.

* * *

><p>AN. So, what did you guys think? Please review. And thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this. And bye!

Luffy: See ya.


	2. Episode 1: Happy Reunions!

A/N. Ok, here's the first episode, and second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Time for review replies!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks! And now you know where my thought process was going the second I remembered I had a yo-yo somewhere in my room. But yeah, it fits. And also, Crocy-chan is indeed dead crocodile meat. Glad you like it so much and are excited about it. As for that last question, Thanks for the review and hope you continue to enjoy the fanfic. And thanks for welcoming me to DeviantArt. There is a link for what Luffy looks like currently on my profile!

To IndigoButterfly: A wonerful question IndigoButterfly, and yes, Ace does know of Luffy's DF abilities. She ate it before she was kidnapped. So anyway, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To weirn018: Thanks and glad you liked it so much! hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

To lola: Thanks and glad you like both so much. I will gladly continue this story! Hope you enjoy the rest just as much.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks and yeah, can't wait to see what my brain comes up for that scene either. Frankly I don't think I have control over my brain and my imagination anymore. Oh well, and I will keep up my appearently wonderful writing. Thanks again for the review and enjoy!

To Starbell Fairy: Thanks and yes, Luffy remembers Ace. And glad you love the code name so much! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

To one piece girl 99999: It's okay! And yes, I will try and update the others during the week. Glad you like them all so much. Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter as well.

To Rell: Heheh, glad you like it so much! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

To Aoi Usa: Thanks and glad you like it. And glad you see the train of thought with that one. Anyways, thanks again for the review and enjoy!

To Kenshin El: Well, incase you didn't read the summary she's Miss Merry Christmas, if you did and you're referring to Ace's lack of knowledge concerning his little sister, then yes Where is Luffy? And you will see what happens next, right now! Enjoy!

To lunarmidnightwolf: Thanks and of course. Here it is and enjoy!

Ok! Thank you all for readin and reviewing the last chapter, and this one as well!

I'm so happy with the review turnout! Anyways, thanks again and time for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: Vivi accompanied by Marco, several commanders, Thatch, and a vengeful Ace, are headed for Alubarna in an attempt to stop the rebellion before it begins. But things don't go completely as planned when Baroque Works sets up a trap! Now the pirates and Vivi are stuck in a battle between the Mr. 1 and 4 pairs. But wait! Where's Vivi, Ace, and Marco, and where the heck are Mr. 2 and Miss Merry Christmas?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Happy Reunions!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just outside of Alubarna-<strong>

Marco, Thatch, Ace, and several other commanders were headed for the capital city of Alabasta, Alubarna. Vivi was desperate to make it on time so as to stop the rebellion. She had managed to obtain help from the infamous Whitebeard Pirates, who weren't as scary and fearsome as the Marines made them out to be. In fact, they were very kind and friendly, as long as you didn't try to harm any of their own. Right now, they were in a way, helping one of their own, along with herself.

Appearently when Ace, the second division commander, was younger, some Baroque Works members kidnapped his little sister. He hadn't been able to stop them then, and now he had no idea of whether she was even alive or not. So in a way, this was more then just assisting a damsel in distress now. After that little, or rather major, tidbit was revealed, it had become very personal. To the point where it seemed that the majority of the pirates assisting the desert princess were now more or less, out for blood.

She sometimes wondered if it had been a good idea. But at least she ahd the help she needed to save her country.

Suddenly Marco spoke up, breaking her from her thoughts,

"Hey! Wait a minute, guys!" Ace and Thatch responded,

"What's wrong Marco?" He seemed to be glaring at something up ahead, and upon closer inspection, there was indeed something up ahead. Four people were standing in their way.

"Let's split up, yoi!" Marco picked up Vivi by her waist and took off into the air with Ace following not that far behind. Thatch and the others nodded as they increased speed on the giant ducks they were riding.

They would hold off the enemy while Marco and Ace got the princess where she needed to go.

In little to no time they were now face to face with the enemy. Two big people, and two skinny people, what a contradiction in physique.

"Well what do we have here? A couple of Whitebeard Pirates. Mr. 0 was right, we should have expected your intervention. But I had a right to believe that You had the 2nd and 1st divisioin commanders with you. Where'd they go?" The skinny woman asked. Thatch growled a little as he responded,

"Not here obviously!" he snapped at the woman. Really he had no patience for people allied with the same group that had caused his adoptive brother Ace so much pain. He wasn't about to let a single one of them get away with hurting anymore people. Ace and all the others who had lost family members thanks to them, was the very limit.

"Hmm...Probably where ever little miss princess is. Ah, butwe shouldn't have to worry too much. I'm sure Mr. 2 and Miss Merry Christmas can fight those two and capture the princess with ease." the woman continued as she sauntered foreward a bit. When she noticed their surprised looks, she couldn't help but laugh, "Heehee! You actually thought that we were the only ones? Oh no darlings. There's two more, the Mr. 2 pair. Wish your friends luck, cause they'll be needing it." The woman stated smugly. Thatch growled in a warning tone, but couldn't help but feel worried about his friends.

He knew they were strong, heck Ace fought the Shichibukai Jimbei to a stand still, for over five days straight, then continued onto last a whole six hours fighting Pops! If that wasn't strong, then Thatch didn't know what was. But still. He didn't know how strong those two members that the woman just mentioned were. _'You guys better not die on me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>With Ace, Marco and Vivi-<strong>

Marco was flying into the city with Ace and Vivi on his back. He'd have to make sure that both ate a lot of food when this was all over, because they had not been eating well obviously, especially Ace, who's appetite had appearently declined quite a bit, from gorging himself on ungodly amounts of food to eating maybe one or two bites and then excusing himself from the table. Ever since Baroque Works had been brought up. The emotional and mental scar must have been deep, from what Marco could understand, Ace had, according to what said commander told them, just stood there, gripped in fear, while the men of Baroque Works took his little sister away from him. She had begged, pleaded, and cried out for Ace to save her from what the man could remember, and he had just stood there and watched.

His sister's kidnapping had become a large part in a long list of reasons why Ace wanted to become a pirate, and also why he had been so defiant at first when it came to joining the Whitebeard Pirates. Ace had planned to get his revenge on the Shichibukai behind his sister's disappearance, after making sure he was strong enough. In short, and in no small words, Ace wanted revenge. And to hopefully find his little sister. Ace's grandfather had given up hope of ever finding the girl alive after he had heard the news, but Ace himself, still hoped and prayed that he'd see her alive and for the most part well.

Marco himself would like to meet Ace's little sister, who had become a sort of legend amongst the crew in the short time they had found out about her from Ace, and an even bigger reason to help Vivi. Though he wondered if it was a good idea to bring Ace along with them. Oh well, the fiery commander was already this far, might as well get it over with and hope for the best. Marco's thoughts were overcome with a sharp and very bad pain that caused him to faulter in flight, even more so when he felt something wrap tightly around him. He could feel that whatever it was had gotten itself around his passengers as well, and with a sharp scream from a startled Vivi, they found themselves plummeting to the ground below. At least they had made it into the capital, and not that far away from the palace.

"Uggh...What the hell, yoi?" Marco shouted in a pissed off voice. Really, that had been uncalled for. That could have killed all three of them after all. But then again he doubted their opponents cared. And it seemed that they had found a couple of strays from the initial group they had encountered. _'Ok, and I thought Ace had a bad sense of fashion...But my GOD! That's a horrible outfit!' _Marco thought as he eyed his two opponents. One of them was a tall man wearing a god-awful outfit that made the Phoenix's eye twitch slightly, really he had no idea how to describe it. The other one was more on the normal side in comparison.

The second one was a little girl, probably no older then 14, with near boyishily short black hair and a straw hat on her head. She was wearing a red hooded vest with a white, loose-fitting, tank top underneath. A blue skirt with white capris made the bottom half of her outfit, and on her feet were a pair of yellow flats. Yep, definitely normal, though he had to wonder about her color sense. Though it wasn't as bad as Ace's. Speaking of Ace, the usually chatty man had been awfully quiet, Marco wondered if he had fallen into another one of his narcolyptic fits when they landed, and looked behind him. Nope he was still concious, but he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Appearently he had, as he spoke up, stuttering severly, and having an obviously hard time breathing.

"L-L-Luffy? I-is that you?" Ace stood up, albeit wobbly, while the girl eyed him somewhat. Then her expression began to mirror Ace's.

"Ace? Nii-kun?" She looked very close to collapsing in shock, when her little friend spoke up.

"Wait a minute...Nii-kun? Miss Merry Christmas, who is that man?" The eccentrically dressed-man asked in slight shock. He had obviously not known what was going on, and a now standing Vivi and Marco were both just as confused, if not more.

"Wait a minute Ace-san. You mean to tell me that Mr. 2's partner is your little sister?" Vivi asked finally. Ace only nodded, conflicted with between anger and relief. He wasn't sure whether he should be crying right now or smiling. Maybe both, oh no time to think though, as difficult as it was not to, as the newly dubbed Mr. 2 grew impatient and attacked.

The man didn't get far though as a yo-yo, of all things, a yo-yo, collided with the man, firmly wrapping itself around their attackers' waist and yanking him back so hard he flew past the recently dubbed Miss Merry Christmas and into a wall behind her.

The yo-yo returned to Miss Merry Christmas' hands and she turned to face Ace again. In no time at all she was right in front of Ace, crying and hugging him so tightly, like she thought if she loosened her grip even a bit, then Ace would slip away and she'd be alone again, without her big brother there to help.

"ACE-NII-KUN!" She bawled out as Ace returned the hug, a big ball of mush now as well. Vivi was slightly confused still, but understood the situation enough to know that they at least had done something right finally. They had found Ace's missing little sister. And both were happy now.

They just had one more thing to do; defeat Crocodile.

* * *

><p>AN. Ok! Sorry for the short chapter, but thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think, okay? See ya!

Luffy & Ace: Bye bye!


End file.
